Leaf Jutsu
by Autistic-Grizzly
Summary: After defending the Magical World Naruto and the Ala Alba are transported to Konoha, and with Eva and her new ninja army can the Konohans and Ala Alba defend Konoha while dealing with new adventures and romances?
1. Return to the Leaf

Return to the leaf

"I'm home" the young hero said as he gazed upon the Hokage monument. It had been six months since he was sent to Mahora but his uncle Raikura Uzumaki. "What gave it away, THE FACT THAT I'M TRAPPPED IN THIS SEAL!" Kyuubi roared. "Relax, Dark summoning Jutsu!" Naruto said as Kyuuchibi appeared. "About time!" Kyuchibi said jumping on to his jinchuuriki's shoulder. "Home; it's even more wondrous than the last time I saw it" Naruto said. "Don't get all misty eyed." Kyuuchibi said. "I'm not" Naruto said, "Let me guess where you're going to go now" Kyuchibi said, "Yep" "Oh joy" Kyuchibi said.

Iruka Umino; an academic chunin instructor was at his favourite place in the village: Ichiraku Ramen; A place where he met a young knuckleheaded, hyperactive little boy who was now what people called the hero of the leaf; Naruto Uzumaki. He missed him during the six months he's been away. Heck; the last time he saw him was when everyone thought Jiraiya died. "Any more ramen Iruka?" a young woman's voice asked. "Sure why not; one more than I'll head back to the academy" Iruka said. "ALRIGHT!" a surprise voice shouted making the two people there freeze "Naruto?" Iruka asked. "Hey, I'm back!" Naruto beamed happily, "Good thing I just put a fresh pot on isn't it?" Ayame asked. "I guess it is" Naruto said.

The others were waking up, "Where are we?" Asuna asked grasping her head, "I'm not sure. It seems familiar but only in the vaguest sense." Ayaka said. "Then if it's extremely vague that's not going to help us" Chisame said. "Kyoto, maybe" Makie asked. "I doubt it" Yuna said. "Then where?" Ako asked. "Somewhere we don't want to be!" Setsuna said, as five armoured ninjas. "I'm taking it they don't think we're friendly" Haruna said. What gave it away?" Asuna asked. "Any ideas?" Chizuru asked, "Yeah, I have one" Kotaro said. "What?" Negi asked. "RUN!" the wolf boy said. "After them" the lead guard said. "Call for reinforcements" a second said. "Split up!" Asuna said making the group break into teams.

The sports girls ran down a road followed by two guards, they could hear barking, "Dogs, that must mean a pound or dog park right?" Makie asked. "Yeah I'm pretty sure" Ako said. "So let's not head towards them, look a park" Yuna said as she looked back. "Where's Makie?" Ako asked as a pair of hands grabbed her. "This is Bear, do you read Falcon, I've got two here" "This is Rhino, I've got the other two we're near the Konoha Monument" Rhino said. "Understood" Falcon said.

The Library trio were running down river when they saw a guard after them "Falcon this is Shark, I've spotted three girls, looks like I won't have much trouble here" Shark said flinging senbon at the girls knocking them out. "Great they're all wet. I hope they don't mind CWBs" Shark said as a water shadow clone picked up Nodoka and the real guard picked up Yue and Haruka. "All done here moving back to base" Shark finished up.

"Hey; I smell Barbecue" Kasumi said. "Focus here!" Setsuna said. Behind them were three gurads. "Alright I think these four are the command team" one said. "Tiger, Lion subdue the Orangette and Swordswoman. The redhead and the brunette are mine" "YES SIR!" "Falcon this is Boar I'm having trouble here" "Where are you?" Falcon asked. "Near the Haruno Home, I'm getting my butt kicked sir!" Boar said. "Hold on for Panda and Crane!" Falcon ordered. "Trouble sir?" Tiger asked as he slung the Setsuna over his shoulder. "Boar's having trouble I've sent Crane and Panda" Falcon said using a single hit knockout move on Kasumi and Konoka. "PUT ME DOWN!" "Sir this one resisted the knockout pinch" lion said. "Well then; Wind style: Sky Lullaby Jutsu!" Falcon said making the movements of flute playing as wind charka hit the young girl "Such sweet music" the girl said falling asleep. "I did not expect that to work" Falcon said. "Why sir?" "I developed it for my baby girl to put her to sleep" Falcon said

"I give! I surrender!" Boar said as a right hook met his jaw "BOAR!" Crane said as she tried to kick the blonde haired girl attack Boar. "Hey twins!" Panda said as he tried to tackle them. "To slow Mr Panda" "CRANE!" Panda shouted. "A little busy here!" Crane said dodging ninja techniques. "This has to stop!" "Wood style: Four Pillar Prison Jutsu!" a voice said. "About time Yamato; these girls were tough" Boar said. "No worries" "Falcon this is Boar, the girls captured" "By my estimate only five are left and then those two boys" Crane said lugging the twins. "Great I feel sorry for the guys going after them" Panda said.

"I am sensing three energy signatures behind us" Chachamaru said, running with the four other girls. "Nice to know Chachamaru" Ayaka said. Natusmi looked behind her "Where Chizuru?" she asked stopping. "They're above us!" Chisame said. The four others looked up to see a net falling on them "Oh great this couldn't get any worse" Chisame said. "Speak for yourself" Natsumi said. "Falcon is this Wolf I've got them" Wolf said, "When I get out of here I'll show you the fury of a maelstrom!" Ayaka said, "Wait there's was one more" Swan said looking around. "Lizard can you see it?" she asked. "Negative, what is it some kind of advanced tech?" Lizard asked. "If it's this advanced that could mean it's from beyond the shroud!" Wolf said "Outer Shroud Tech that could be bad" Lizard said. "Geez you think?" Wolf asked. "Target in bound" Swan said preparing a kunai; "Ready" Lizard said completing hand seals. "3...2...1 NOW!" Wolf said

Chachamaru was hit with the kunai before "Thunder style shutdown Justu!" Lizard said placing his hands on Chachamaru's head flooding her systems with Electricity. "No" she weakly groaned shutting down. "Tech's down; have analysts study it" Wolf said kicking it. "How can tech look human; I mean I know the spring country has advanced tech such as power armours and steam powered transport. But this thing is different" Lizard said. "Plus it has forbidden tech" Wolf said grabbing a handgun form her. "People know that that kind of tech is forbidden since the Danw of the new Ninjitsu age" Lizard said "They're from outside the shroud, maybe we should let them off this time" Swan said. "NEVER! If people saw this than it would total anarchy, guns are quick ways to death. That is why the sage re-created the ninja arts and the shroud around our nations and hid them from prying eyes of other governments!" Wolf said. "Then we must treat it/her as a threat" Swan said. "I agree she's dangerous" Wolf said.

Asuna was waking up in an unknown area. "What, Where are we?" she asked. "Your guess is as good as ours" Ayaka said as Asuna saw the rest of her teammates minus the boys, "They captured us and locked us in here, you're lucky" Fuka said. "Why?" Asuna asked. "You didn't get the cold water bath" Ayaka sneered, "So now what?" Chizuru asked. "We wait" Setsuna said in a lotus position.

In the ANBU common room Falcon was grabbing a cup of coffee, "Ah; spring country coffee, best stuff there is, say has Anko seen the prisoners yet?" he asked Swan "No, sir but I'll escort her there" Swan answered. "SO I have new play mates?" Anko asked entering the room making everyone else there back up to the walls if fear. "Yes ma'am caught them fresh this morning" bear said slugging down some Sake. Yamato was there also reading the local paper, "Oh look, a storm is coming" he said as Tiger stuck his head out an open window, "Its fine outside" he answered.

Swan, Lion, Boar and Rhino escorted Anko or Viper as she went under her ANBU name to the cells. "Wait here" Anko said. "Yes ma'am" they said taking up positions outside the door, "They're in trouble now." Anko slunk up to the cage smiled. "So who are you and why are you here?" she asked. "Aunt Anko?" Kaede asked. Anko was shocked to see that her niece and her friends were imprisoned. "Who?" "Several ANBU guards" Kaede said. "WHAT!" she roared.

Falcon and his squad mates shivered. "Why do I get a bad feeling?" Falcon asked as the door was smashed off its hinges. "I better get home before this storm gets worse" Yamato said leaving the paper behind. "FALCON, what kind of balls do you have to lock up my niece and her friends?" Anko asked. "They were your niece and her friends?" Falcon asked. "Yes, now I think Fluffy would like a visit from you!" Anko said, "Not FLUFFY!" Falcon screamed as a giant blue python appeared. "Who else?" Anko asked as the girls came in. "No one, Good!" Anko said. She soon turned to the girls who were given back there usual outfits. "We need to get you guy's new clothes." Soon an ANBU with a Raven's mask appeared. "Raven?" Anko asked. "Hokage's office five minutes" "Who was that?" Kaede asked. "Commander Garasu Kurotsubasa. The second in command of the entire ANBU Black Ops, only one person is high then him: Commander General Yami. The dark one" Anko said.

"Anko, so please you join us" Tsunade said as Anko walked in to see Raven there as well. "So, what was it this time? Someone stepped on your toe, stole your dango; looked at you funny?" Tsunade asked. "No; they locked up my niece and her friends." Anko said. "Kaede's here?" Tsunade asked. "Well?" Raven asked. "Well what?" "Where are they?" Tsunade asked. "Right here lady Hokage" Kaede said as the Mahora girls entered. "Aah, now which one of you is Setsuna?" "Ma'am?" Raven asked. "In due time Raven, now where is she?" Tsunade as Setsuna stepped forward. Soon Tsunade was circling her looking up and down her frame. Asuna and Ayaka were worried. "Raven?" "Yes ma'am" "Do you think this girl is attractive?" "In an average sort of way" "Then; why is one of my normal ranked Ninja attracted madly to her?" Tsunade asked. "Unknown ma'am" "And also why is his twin glaring at me?" "Twin ma'am" "The jasper eyed blonde" Tsunade said gesturing towards Ayaka. "You know?" Ayaka asked.

"That was great!" Naruto cheered, walking away when he saw Konohamaru. "YIKES!" the young brunette ninja said as he dodged a jyuken from Neji. "What in the village?" Naruto asked. "Beat's me" Kyuubi said. "If you ever do that with Lady Hanabi again you will face more of my unending wrath!" Neji exclaimed stopping. "Okay I get it" Konohamaru said wincing. "What happened?" Naruto asked. "Hey Bro, I got caught with Hanabi, in her room, on her bed." "Tell me you didn't!" "Hey we were kissing!" "Sure!" Naruto laughed. "What about you? Got a girl yet" "Yeah I do" Naruto said. "Now come one"

"You Know?" Ayaka asked. "Yes I was actually one of the ones to check up on you" Tsunade said. "Wait; that was you?" "Her, do you mean?" Asuna asked. "One time this weird guy tried to abduct me, only Lady Hokage prevented him" Ayaka explained. "That was the only time Danzo managed to slip pass us and get to you" Tsunade said. "That was Danzo?" Ayaka asked. "Yes thankfully Sasuke, while he was still rogue dealt with him" Tsunade said "the only good thing he did as a rogue" Anko said. "Anko, would you take these girls to get some more Konoha like clothing, I'll have teh Kunoichi four join you" Tsunade said. "Yes ma'am" Anko said as teh girls left. "To quote a certain chunin, this is going to be troublesome" she said.


	2. Boyts will be Boys

Boys will be boys

Negi and Kotaro were panting heavily "I think we lost them" Kotaro said smiling, "But where are we?" Negi asked. "I think so; however in the process we lost the others" Kotaro said looking around. "I hope they're okay" Negi said "They will be; it's us I'm worried about" Kotaro said. "Exactly my concern as well" Negi answered. "So shall we explore?" the mage teacher asked. "Don't see why not" Kotaro asked as they disappeared in black and white blurs.

"So we've got to get new outfits for these girls huh?" Sakura asked. "Hokage's orders" Anko said. "Any particular reason?" Ino asked. "They stick out" Anko said. "Cool, okay we'll divide into groups, Sakura will take the fighters, Hinata the library group and the cosplay queen, Tenten the actress, girl who put Tsunade to shame and the housewife looking one; while I take the sports girls." Ino divided the groups.

Negi and Kotaro were wondering around town, absolutely flabbergasted. "Whoa, this place puts Kyoto to shame" Kotaro said, "It's incredible, a modernised version of an actual ninja village in Feudal Japan. Maybe even the Edo era of Japan" Negi summarized. "Man, if this is a ninja village, then imagine all the fights I could have" Kotaro said. "Why is it, when we're in a new location you want to fight?" Negi asked "These guys are, some of them could Naruto's level or higher, heck even Naruto himself would be stronger here" Kotaro said.

"So you two know the boss" a voice said. "Huh?" the two mages said. "The Boss?" Kotaro asked. "Yeah, Naruto" the boy said. "Who are you, if you don't mind us asking," Kotaro said. "Konohamaru Sarutobi" "Negi Springfield" "Koatro Inugami" the three introduced themselves, "So Naruto's surrogate little brother huh?" Kotaro asked later wondering the streets. "yep, he taught me some cool jutsus" Konohamaru said. "Really, and let me guess a couple of them are pervy-jutsu" Kotaro said. "Yep, and I even developed on it" Konohamaru said with pride. "Oh boy" Kotaro sighed. "Come on" the young ninja said.

Naruto was siting in his apartment in despair, "What will they think when the Mahora girls find out, this small apartment is the great Uzumaki estate?" he asked. "They won't think any different of you" Kyuubi said. "However, if you keep that volume of Icha Icha you wrote in plain sight; that's inviting a slug from Asuna" Kyuubi said as the jinchuuriki saw the offending book Icha Icha Pheonix, "Now why did I write this again?" "Because you were training with Jiraiya at the time" Kyuubi laughed as Naruto put the book back in place so the girls wouldn't see it when they appeared. "Where are they staying anyway?" "In the Hokage Tower's spare bunking areas." Kyubi said "Alright then. Hm, seeing this gives me an idea!" Naruto said as he sta down at his desk. "Oh no" Kyuubi moaned.

Konohamaru was guiding the mages around town when they stopped at the ramen stand Naruto was frequently, "Wow, no wonder Naruto's addicted to this" Kotaro said as he downed his fourth bowl. "And he puts away anywhere from ten to fifteen bowls of it" the owner said. "Seriously!" Negi asked. "Then again his mother would pack away twenty when she was his age. "WHAT?" the mages asked. "That much whoa, no wonder Naruto eats that much" Konohamaru said smiling. "Not to mention from what we've seen of him in battle he must use a lot of energy" Kotaro said. "He's quite the fierce warrior, and soem say he's even better than the Fourth Hokage.

Kakashi was walking around the village with his nose in whatever icha icha book he had on him. "And you're reading while walking why?" "Huh? Oh; Naruto, when did you get back?" "A couple of hours ago" Naruto said leaning against a post in the village. "I suppose that you haven't reported in" Kakashi said as he looked at his student. "Should I?" Naruto asked "Maybe, but how did the seal give way and have you come back here?" Kakashi asked. "Merlin, I think he did something back in the magical world when he transported us here" Narruto explained. "Maybe, anyway you better get going otherwise Tsunade isn't going to be pleased with you" Kakashi said. "Got it" Naruto said flickering away.

"So you're back as well Raikura" Kakashi said as Naruto's uncle walked partially out of the shadows. "Sorry he's late the magical world business went a little longer than planned" Raikura said. "Then planned?" Raikura asked. "Yes, Fate's team and Kotora showing up, but somehow he met Merlin" Raikura said keeping to the shadows. "Worried?" Kakashi asked. "No, nervous I haven't been here in a while and if a certain someone found me, I'd be in trouble" Raikura said. "Who would you be in trouble with?" Kakashi asked. "Tsunade, she made me promise to look after Naruto, and I failed in that part" Raikura said. "Nobody blames you, they all knew you were looking for Kushina" Kakashi said as the cloaked Uzumaki clan member stepped out into the sun. "I must admit it's good to be back" Raikura said.

"What are we doing here?" Kotaro asked. "What else, research" Konohamaru said looking through a hole in the hole. "I swear that's just not right" Negi said. "Hush!" Kotaro said joining in the fun. "I swear, one of these days you're going to get caught" Negi said. "What you bathe with girls and yet you can't look at them when you're not; messed up don't you think?" Konohamaru said. "No, he's a one girl type of guy" Kotaro said as a bunch of new girls entered. "Whoa, Negi Nodoka next door" "Nodoka?" Negi asked looking "You're right so is Chizuru Yue and Kasumi" Negi replied. "This is good." Konohamaru said.

Naruto was standing in front of Tsunade at attention. "Welcome back Naruto, I hope the business in the magical world wasn't stressful" the aging Hoakeg asked. "No ma'am, in fact I found my mother and my twin there" Naruto said. "Yes I know, I had the delight to meet both your twin sister and you romantic partner, I must say in the months you were gone, you've been busy" the hokage smiled. "Yeah" Naruto laughed. "Two I haven't encountered yet are this Kotaro Inugami and Negi Springfield." Tsunade said. "What, I thought those two were with the girls!" Naruto exclaimed. "Unfortunately, ANBU thought they were enemies and pursued them, which means they've split up. So now I need you to find those two, bring back here so I can meet with them" Tsunade ordered. "Oh and Naruto, here" the godaime Hokage said throwing the blond jinchuuriki a scroll, "I think this will cover your mission to the magical world" Tsunade said "Thanks grandma" Naruto said with a smile leaving. "That boy what will I do with him?"

Konohamaru and Kotaro continue their activity as Negi try to summon some of his magic. "It's no use, unless I can find a way to convert the Chakra in the air, we're defenceless" Negi said. "Who cares, with the ninjas around we'll wont after to fight" Kotaro said. "YIKES, pinkie's in there!" Konohamaru said "Who?" "That girl with the big forehead and Tsunade like strength" Konohamaru whispered. "Great, Sakura" Kotaro said. "We better ready to bail" Konohamaru said. "Did you girls hear something?" Chizuru heard. "I'm guess perverts" Sakura said. "YIKES!" the two peepers said. "SHARANNO!" Sakura shouted destroying the walls. "Ouch" Konohamaru said as he looked to see Sakura in full fury, "Hey Sakura, just do some water walking training" Konohamaru said convincing no one "Ah ha" Sakura said. "And those two?" Sakura asked seeing the mages, one on the floor and the other with his back to her. "Hey there toots" Kotaro said as he got slugged "Ow" he whimpered. "hm, did you say something Kotaro?" Negi asked turning his head to Sakura in her bathing outfit. "I'M SORRY!" Negi exclaimed turning away. "Well at least one of these guys is a gentleman" Sakura said turning to the girls missing the orange and black blur that scooped all three of them up. "where'd they go?" the rosette Kunoichi said.

"Ooph!" the three prepubescent boys said. "Gutsy and I thought people called me that" Naruto said seeing the pile of tangled limbs. "Hey it's Naruto" Kotaro said. "A little dangerous don't you think?" Naruto asked. "A little" Konohamaru replied "Now we better get these two to Tsunade" "What, why are you taking them to that old relic?" Konohamaru asked. "Because she's wants to meet these guys" Naruto said. "Okay" The mages said. "But bro, what if she finds out?" Konohamaru asked.

Raikura stood observing Naruto and his friends. "found you" he said smiling as he withdrew his blade walking forward slowly. "Huh?" Naruto asked. "Uncle Raikura!" the blonde jinchuuriki cheered as he greeted his uncle "Naruto, my boy how good it is to see you" Raikura said "Now I have a present for you: this sword was your grandfather's until he passed it to me and now I'm giving it to you, its name is Arai-kaze the wild wind, it was forged using both wind and fire chakra; their powers infused into this very blade" Raikura said as Naruto channelled his wind chakra through the steel blade. "Incredible!" Naruto said feeling the power of his new blade. "This is amazing" Negi said. "That is what Ichiro Uzumaki said when it was handed to him" Raikura said "My grandfather was Ichiro Uzumaki?" Naruto asked. "Yes and I also want you to have this, a new sage cloak" Raikura said holding out a new version of Naruto's red sage cloak, with an orange version of the Uzumaki clan symbol above his name written in kanji, Black flames ran along the bottom edge and the end of his sleeves. "Awesome" Naruto said putting it on. "Wow" Konohamaru said as he sheathed his sword in its scabbard. "Now he looks like an Uzumaki warrior" Raikura said.

"So these are Negi and Kotaro, and what are you doing here Raikura?" Tsunade asked growling at the older uzumaki. "I'm the one who started all this, which means: Naruto would never have met those he had met, found family and love" Raikura said "But did you have to do the whole Kurosuna thing?" Tsunade asked. "If I hadn't; would you would have let him go?" Raikura asked. "I might have" the hokage said. "Anyway it's good to see you two" Tsunade said. "And meet you two" she said to Negi and Kotaro.

"Naruto!" "Setsuna" the two partners said smiling at each other, "nice outfit" Naruto said taking in Setsuna's new Samurai/Kendo outfit. "And you too, new Sage cloak" "Yeah from my uncle Raikura" "Its looks good on you" "Oh please gag me" Asuna said "Nice to see you too Red" Naruto laughed holding Setsuna. "All's well that ends well" Kaede said.


	3. Leaf Fangs

Leaf fangs

Hanabi Hyuga, a young chunin was walking through the park district when she felt something send shivers up her spine. "What was that?" she asked looking around. "Nothing, just seeing things" the young Hyuga said. "Or was I, Byakugan!" she said activating her kekkai genki "There's nothing there unless; the blind spot!" Hanabi panicked checking her blind spot. "What is this foe I facing?" she asked as she felt a stabbing sensation in her neck. "Huh? I'm a Hyuga nothing can sneak up on us" she said blacking out.

The next morning the Mahora girls sat down in a café having breakfast. "This world is different from ours" Konoka said. "It sure is" Asuna said; munching on a bit of her toast. "But still do we need training, I'm tired as it is" Ayaka whined. "You're a citizen of this world whether or not you like it" Kaede said. "Whoa Kaede what's with the new outfit?" Kasumi asked. "This is standard Chunnin attire" Kaede said referring to the Konoha uniform she was wearing. "Cool, will Ayaka get one once she reaches Chunin?" Yue asked. "Maybe, but she can also wear a custom uniform" Sakura said entering and joining the group. "To think you guys have been here a week already" Ino said "It's been a week?" Asuna asked surprised. "Yes, and each of you are most welcomed" Sakura said. "But I guess your teacher wants you" Ino said.

Naruto was walking down the main street when he saw an investigation team. "Yo Shikamaru what's going on?" Naruto asked. "Hanabi Hyuga was attacked last night with no leads and no evidence" Shikamaru said "The only wounds we found on her were two senbon holes" an investigational medic said. "Senbon, no evidence; was there any chakra around the scene?" Naruto asked. "None, it was like a civilian did this" Shikamaru said. "Okay, I'll check on Hanabi when I'm next at the hospital and get her story" Naruto said. "Thanks" Shikamaru said. "Hey, any problems?" Naruto asked "No, none what so ever" Shikamaru said.

"Okay time for this checkup" Naruto said taking off his jacket as a nurse entered. "Oh, Naruto" "Hey Ako, first ninja examination hey?" he asked the young medic nin. "Yeah it is, Tsunade sensei hopes that I can gain some skills like that of Ayaka and the twins" she said as she looked over Naruto's hefty medical files. "I'm accident prone" he said. "It says here you were attacked by drunk villagers four times, been admitted from Chakra exhaustion too many times to count, and your most common admittance: battle injuries, let me see: collapsed lung, broken ribs, concussion and a dislocated shoulder all of which was from an attack against the ichibi. Valley of the end injuries: 36 include punctured lung, heavy electrical burns and somehow temporary blindness in both eyes" Ako summarized. "Okay, so I'm a little injury prone when I battle, I've got a bloodline limit you know" Naruto said. "You do?" Ako asked beginning a basic chakra network scan. "Yeah, longevity and a healing factor, both of which is effected by the Kyuubi" Naruto said. "Interesting, okay that the chakra network checked, and it seems in good order, now reflexes" the nurse said checking the ninja's reflexes.

After Naruto was done with his check up, he checked in on Hanabi. "Konohamaru, Lord Hyuga" Naruto said bowing in respect "Uzumaki san" "Boss" the two said. "Has she woken up yet?" Naruto asked. "I smell bats" Kyuubi said. "No, there's no change" Hiashi said. "Did she say anything about what attacked her?" Naruto asked. "Only that it was hidden to the byakugan" the Hyuga clan chieftain said. "I wonder" Naruto said. "What is it?" Konohamaru said as Naruto examined the senbon entry points. 'Fangs, but that could only mean one thing, but how could that be?' Naruto assisted mentally. "Boss?" Konohamaru asked. "Huh?" Naruto asked. "You appeared to blank out on us" Hiashi said. "Oh sorry I was just thinking" Naruto said.

During the next week seven more shinobi and kunoichi were admitted to the hospital with the same senbon like injury. "One is an occurrence, two is coincidence, and seven is a pattern" Shikamaru said examining the injured. "So what do you think it is?" Sakura asked. "I'm not sure" Shikamaru said. "We'll have to make sure the civilians and genin are kept safe." Ino said scanning a patient. "Agreed, Tsunade has proposed a curfew from them, unfortunately chunins under 20 are included" Sakura said. "WHAT?" Ino asked. "I know, but she's looking out for us" Sakura said. "I agree this threat is nocturnal, so we're safe during the day but at night they're prey" Shikamaru explain.

"That cuts it, from Shikamaru said it has to be" Naruto said. "Who?" Kyuubi said "Well, you said you smelt bats coming off of Hanabi, and that the victims are only at night that means only onbe person: Evangeline AK McDowell" Naruto said. "But how is she here?" Kyuubi asked. "She must have slipped through the gate when we informed the school" Naruto said. "That means, will have to break this curfew to hunt" Kyuubi said. "Fine with me, if it means beating Eva on my home turf, then so be it" Naruto said. "Home turf, of course! She wasn't draining blood, but chakra to have power here" Kyubi said. "That means she's dangerous here as well as Mahora" Naruto realized. "So what are you going to do?" Kyuubi asked. "Simple, prepare for a fight" Naruto said as he left the hospital.

That night the curfew was place in effect and Jonin patrolled the area. "So, they've started" Ino said "Let's hope they find something Asuna said. "And you better stay here tonight" she added. "Thanks" Ino said as she turned from the window to miss a black and orange blur pass it. "What's he up to?" ayaka asked. "Who?" Ino asked. "I just saw Naruto's blur" Ayaka said. "Who knows, probably sneaking out to get ramen" Setsuna joked. "Knowing him I wouldn't put it pass him" Ino said

Kurenai was patrolling the park area, not noticing the eyes glaring holes in her, the sound of wood moving in the slight breeze was unheard by her. "That one master?" a thick British voice asked. "Yes she'll suffice" a second older voice said. Soon the woman jumped off the branch, Kurenai started to turn as a shadow rushed her only to have a blur knock the shadow off course. "What? Naruto" "You better get out of here" Naruto said as the shadow stood up "You again!" The woman shouted, "Oh please Eva! You think that you wouldn't encounter me on my home turf?" Naruto asked. "I was hoping that you were stuck in the magical world, oh well I'm surprised you figured out it was me, now Chachazero get him!" Eva said as her puppet was sent on him.

Naruto quickly deployed his kunai to block the massive knife this little doll had on her "Take this!" she said as she swiped at Naruto only to have her knife blocked. "Hm, you're good" Chachazero said as she dodged Naruto's kunai attack. "But without a partner your easy to attack" "What?" Naruto asked as Eva attacked from behind "And if you change your opponent, then they'll attack you as well" Eva said as Naruto turned his back on Chachazero "oh man" Naruto groaned as he barely dodged. 'Naruto, activate you Jinchuriki form, hurry!' Kyuubi suggested. "Alright" Naruto said as a new seal configuration appeared. "I don't think so" Eva said axe kicking Naruto in the neck "Ow, that hurt" Naruto said, 'She knows about the jinchuuriki form you take. Naruto you may not win this fight on your own" kyuubi said to his jailor. "Then what do I do?" Naruto asked.

Setsuna was restless. "Setsuna?" Kyuu asked her. "Are you okay?" the white nine tailed vixen asked. "No, I feel like something bad happening; like right now" Setsuna said. "I'll check things out" Kyuu said appearing in a bright light "I'll hurry back Setsuna" she said pulling her partner's blanket over her before running out the door. "Interesting" Kakashi said watching the Mahora group.

Naruto was back against a rock and a hard place, "well?" Kyuubi asked. "I've got an idea" Naruto said "WHAT?" Kyuubi shouted as the vampire and her doll partner closed in. "Jump!" Naruto said leaping into the air. "Now this will be hard. Summoning Jutsu!" Naruto said as Pa frog appeared in a puff of smoke "Naruto, my lad why are we in the air and why; is a beautiful woman coming for us?" Pa frog asked. "See the small doll, go after her and I'll handle her partner, oh and she's a vampire mage" Naruto explained. "Got it" Pa frog said leaping off Naruto's shoulder. "Now Adeat!" Naruto shouted as a bright golden light flooded the area. "My eyes!" Eva shouted

"What?" Kakashi asked, seeing the bright light. "What's going on?" Asuna asked. "Somebody's fighting and if I know him like I think I do that's Naruto" Ayaka said "But that light it seems, familiar" Konoka said "Wha?" Kotaro asked still half asleep. "Go back to bed Kotaro, you're really tired." Chizuru said leading him away "You too Negi" "But Asuna!" "Now Negi, you can't teach us if you're tired." Asuna said. "Alright" Negi said being lead inside. "But seriously, what was that light?" Kakashi asked. "I have no clue" Haruna said. "KAKASHI!" "Kurenai, what's wrong?" Kakashi asked. "Whatever's been attack ninjas is fighting Naruto" Kurenai said. "Naruto's what!" Ayaka shouted. "Wait that light, if Naruto's involved that means there's only one thing that that light could be" Setsuna deducted. "Excalibur!" Ayaka said. "Excalibur?" Kurenai asked. "A mythical sword from the magical realm, I've seen its power all of the elements are at the wielder command, the wielders call themselves guardian Knights" Kakashi explained. "In order to master the ten elemental attacks, they have to endure the final trial, usually darkness. Once they past that they are true guardians" Setsuna said.

"EX-EX-EXCALIBUR!" Eva wailed seeing the majestic blade in Naruto's hand. "I, Naruto Namikaze Uzumaki Guardian knight of the wind hereby announce the end of your injustices!" Naruto declared as he landed on a tree branch. "Not good" Chachazero said arriving back at her master's side. "NARUTO!" "Kyuu?" Naruto asked "Shall we finish them?" Kyuu asked. "Yeah, lets go JUSTICE TECHNIQUE: SHADOW SLICER" Naruto said as a long blade of shade extended. It missed Eva, who by this time was cackling like wild. "I'll be taking my leave, but don't worry I'll be back" Eva laughed as she vanished. "Not good, now we have an immortal vampire mage loose in our world, this could be trouble" Naruto said.

Eva had moved her location to a prison "Hey freeze" a jailer said only to be knocked out. "Ah, here we are Chachazero, if you could kindly open the door" Eva asked as her vicious puppet sliced the door opened. "Who are you?" a voice asked. "A way out here, and all you have to do is swear loyalty to me" Eva said "Is that all?" the voice asked. "Yes, now tell me your name dear" Eva said as the owner of the voice stepped out into the dull light. "Tayuya, my name is Tayuya, and I want to scrap this slime of a village off the map" Tayuya said smiling as Eva snapped her chains off and teleported out of there with her new friend.

"A Vampire?" Tsunade asked. "Yeah, one that was held prisoner in Mahora for ages, and now she's loose in this world" Naruto said. "Well, that's not good" "Lady Tsunade; Tayuya's escaped her cell and has disappeared!" Shizuna exclaimed. "Oh great!" Tsunade said. "Eva and Tayuya's lose what else could go wrong?" Tsunade asked.


	4. Kage Dawn

Kage dawn

"So Eva's here and broke an inmate out of prison, but why?" Negi asked. "No know Neg, all I know is that it's not good" Naruto said as he spied two ANBU patrolling the area. "What's up with them?" Negi asked. "I don't know" Naruto said. "Keep this area clear, we'll have visitors soon boys" an ANBU said. "Oh right, today's the meeting of the kages" Naruto said. "And what with that vampire around we'll need all teams on high alert" the first ANBU said. "Heck, we've even got archers on high alert these days" the second said as he indicated the ANBU archer on the roof. "And, we have intel of an instructor of Mahora coming to this meeting" the first ANBU said. "Sir, Kazekage incoming!" an archer said as Gaara entered the hidden leaf village. "Hey; Gaara" Naruto cheered. "Naruto my friend, how are you it's been too long" Gaara said as he greeted his old friend "I can't believe you're back after all this time" Gaara said.

The other Kages were already in the meeting chamber of Konoha. "Where's Gaara?" Tsunade asked. "I'm here now we can begin" Gaara said taking his seat. "Who's the old man?" Ei the Raikage asked. "Konomon Konoe, the leader of Mahora; Konoha's latest ally" Tsunade said "Newest ally?" Mei the Mizukage asked "Yes, and also the site of our latest threat, a 300 year old Vampire name Evangeline, so far she's taken out seven chunin and fought Naruto to a standstill" Tsunade explained. "How did she get out?" Gaara asked knowing bout Evangeline from his quick visit there. "We are unsure of it at this time" Konomon said "The seal keeping her at Mahora is still intact, and the only way to access here is through a world door that must be set up on both sides of the door, and the only people who can do that is Myself, Kaede, Kakashi and Konomon" Tsunade said. "And since I'm guessing you took it down on both side she couldn't have come through?" Gaara asked. "Indeed" Tsunade said.

"So let me get this straight the Kages of shadows are the village leaders of the five strongest ninja villages: Leaf Mist Sand Cloud and Stone?" Ayaka asked. "Yeah they are. But also this is the first time they've all been gathered in Konoha" Naruto said "What are the civilian council doing about Eva?" Sakura asked Neji. "They're trying to keep the civilians calm" Neji said. "But what we need to worry about is her plan" Sakura said as the Ala Alba looked nervous. Naruto had a major theory about what she was doing. "Ala Umbra: the Shadow wing, that's what she's up to" Naruto said. "An army to take on teh Ala Alba; Negi's group" he continued. "So far they have two members: Eva and Tayuya but she'll try and get more of them" Negi said. "And then she'll attack Konoha and burn it to the ground" Asuna said panicky. "No, that won't happen the allies of Konoha will come to our aid" Ino said. Konoka looked nervous "I'm sure Mahora's allies will step in as well" Setsuna said. "Hopefully" Haruna said.

"So how did she get out if you had the door?" Mei asked. "We've been asking ourselves that, but got nothing" Konomon said. "So we've got a vampire to deal with because of some Kage's error" Ei said as lightning crackled. "Easy" Gaara said "Why is she even here? Why not an area on Earth?" the Tsukikage asked. "Good question, one we've also have no clue about" Tsunade said. "Then what should we do?" Gaara asked.

"Are you kidding?" Kaede asked. "I think we should team up and stop her as a group" Yue said sipping some cucumber and cranberry juice. "I think Yue's on the right track though" Nodoka said "NODOKA?" the group said shocked. "Alright so the vamp's out in Konoha sucking ninjas dry, and yet no one's thought about her" Chisame said "Who, Chachamaru?" Negi asked. "Exactly, she's Eva's daughter basically" Chisame said. "But with Negi's pactio with her shouldn't be on our side?" Maki asked. "Maybe" Yuna said shrugging "Until then we treat her with extreme caution" Kasumi said. "Alright then" Negi agreed.

"A team to defeat Negi's group; Why?" Sakura asked. "Because Nagi, Negi's dad imprisoned her in Mahora, Negi forced her to be good, and she may have switched back to trying to drain Negi" Naruto said "So we need to be on guard" Sasuke said. "Hey, has anyone seen Shikamaru?" Choji asked. "Not since for a while" Kiba said. "He headed for his home" Shino said. "I think he's going through a rough patch with Temari" Ino said.

Shikamaru was standing on a fence near the deer in his family's forest "I thought I might find you here" Naruto said "Yeah, I hang out here to think things over, Hey Naruto hey do you do it?" he asked. "What?" Naruto confused asked. "Make things work between you and Setsuna?" Shikamaru asked. "With great patience and love, not to mention we never hide secrets from each other. I'm taking it during the fight with Fate the reason you were angry was because you broke up with Temari?" Naruto asked. "Yeah I did, I still think Gaara's upset and wants to kill me" Shikamaru said. "I'm sure he won't though" Naruto said leaning on teh fence post "So, Eva huh, I thought you defeated her last time" Shikamaru said. "I did, only this time there's no barrier to limit her powers" Naruto said. "And with the chakra of those chunins" Shiakamaru added. "Yeah, tyhis will be my toughest fight since Madara and Fate" Naruto said. "Those two, Wait; Naruto you didn't capture or kill Madara, so that means" Shikamaru said "Oh, no! Eva's looking for Madara!" Naruto realised. "And if she finds him it will be curtains for Konoha" Shikamaru said

In the shadows someone overheard the conversation that just took place. "So an ancient vampire is searching for him, ha like anyone will defeat the great Madara while I'm around" the shadow said before vanishing.

"Wait, what about Hidan?" Naruto asked. "Oh shit I forgot!" Shikamaru said heading back to the paddock "She'll probably want to recruit him too" Naruto said as the pair jumped teh fence. "THERE!" Nartuto shouted as they saw Eva at the site of Hidan's prison with the ANBU guard out cold. "EVA!" Naruto said as his summoned a white cloak. "Huh? The white cloak, I've never seen that one before, just his red one; so who does it belong to?" Shikamaru thought "So you think that will defeat me?" Eva asked. "No I will defeat you. He'll just guard the prison" Naruto said as he pulled the cloak on. 'That cloak, it belonged to the fourth Hokage that means; Naruto really is his son' Shikamaru thought as he saw the kanji on the back. 'But nonetheless how am I supposed to help Naruto?' Shikamaru continued. "Shikamaru, step into the circle of light behind you" A voice said "Huh?" Shikamaru asked seeing a red glowing circle with the magister's symbol in it "Okay" Shikamaru said serious as he entered the circle.

The voice then said the word "Pactio" Soon Light engulfed Shikamaru, before receding to reveal, Samurai styled gauntlets and shoulder guards, a metalized chunnin vest and a pair of tantos on his upper arm. "Huh?" he asked as black greaves and a Naginata on his back. "Whoa" Shikamaru admired his new look. "What happened?" the shadow user asked. "A Pactio, but how?" Eva asked as she saw teh transformed Ninja. "Who cares" Shikamaru said deploying his tantos. "Very well then; Chachazero" Eva said deploying her doll. "Let me at him Master" Chachazero said. "You take the vampire, I've got the little dolly" Shikamaru said "Got ya, Lets go Arai-kaze!" Naruto said summoning his new Katana. "Bring it on" Eva said.

"So you're Eva's partner!" Shikamaru said as he eyed the small doll. "And you're just a deer herder" Chachazero said as she readied her blade. "Hm, I see so take this" the shadow user said slashing at her with his tanto. The doll's sword clashes with the shadow user's blades. "So it begins"

Naruto and Eva were fighting on even ground. "So you've improved I see" Eva said firing off ice arrows at the young jinchuuriki. Soon Naruto closed in and started to fight Eva hand to hand. "Please, I've mastered Aikido, what could you do to beat me" Eva said using an Aikido kick "Simple, both the Wind fist taijutsu style and the Frog fist Taijutsu style" Naruto said. "Speaking of wind, tell me can you fight the wind Eva-chan?" Naruto asked as he vanished. "What?" Eva asked as she span both ways looking for her opponent.

The sound of blades clashing meet the silence of the forest was Shikamaru skidded back. "Damn, I can't get a good advantage like this" he growled before seeing shadows cross his path, he looked up and saw a shadow near his opponent "I wonder" he said plunging one of his swords into a shadow, only to see the blade come out near Chachazero, "I can now use my shadow abilities to a higher degree" Shikamaru said merging with the shadows. "Hoi, where'd he go?" Chachazero asked. "Right here puppet!" Shikamaru shouted appearing behind her. "What?!" Chachazero said as she was hit with of the blunt end of Shikamaru's naginata sending her flying off the branch. "Bullseye" Shikamaru smiled. "I wonder how Naruto is doing?" he wondered.

Eva was failing to fight Naruto on even ground this time. "Where are you?" she shouted to the wind. "Here" he whispered behind her before delivering a punch to the small of her back causing her to flinch. "Interesting, he hid himself in the wind and then snuck around to deliver a punch to my back causing me to suffer minute paralysation. I wonder if this is how Fate felt.' Eva smirked. "So you give up?" Naruto asked standing still. "You've managed to defeat me this time" Eva said regaining Chachazero and leaving.

"She's gone for now," Naruto said as Shikamaru appeared next to him "But what happens next?" the shadow user asked. "For now we alert the Kages about her plans and then train you with your new pacito abilities" Naruto said. "Wait those new abilities were a pactio?" Shikamaru asked deactivating his pactio "Yes, and maybe we'll need it in the future" Naruto said, "But who gave it to me?" Shikamaru asked. "I have no clue, but right now we need to tell the Kages about Eva's plan" Naruto said as he reverted back to his normal outfit and unzipping his jacket. "Come on!"

"So its decided, we'll band together to defeat Evangeline A.K McDowell" Tsunade said as Shizune stuck her head in "Yes Shizune?" Tsunade asked. "Naruto's here with some information about Eva" the young medic said. "Send him in quickly!" Tsunade said. "Naruto what is it?" Tsunade asked as the Kages took noticed of her stance. "We believe that Eva's building an army to take down both Mahora and Konoha with, but it is unsure if she's going to attack the other villages" Naruto said. "Anything else?" Gaara asked. "We have a strong feeling that she will most likely seek him out and try and convince him to join her" Naruto added. "WHAT!" Tsunade shrieked "She's looking for Madara!" Ei said "What will we do?" Mei asked. "Calm down its only a theory" Naruto added.

Kankuro was walking in the park "I can't believe I'm here and can't teach Shikamaru a lesson" he growled. "Well maybe if you joined me you could" a voice said. "Who are you?" Kankauro asked. "Evangeline A.K. McDowell and I can help you with your problem" Eva said. "How?" Kankuro asked. "Simple, by joining up with me" she said. "And you'll help me take down Shikamaru?" Kankuro asked. "Of course, I'll even give you power to do it" Eva said. "I'll join you" Kankuro declared. "Excellent" Eva said.


	5. Contract training

Contract Training

"Remind me again why we're here?" Shikamaru asked seeing Naruto, Sakura and the Ala Alba in training field seven "Simple, we're going against Eva, and she's strong, she knows the fighting style of Aikido, who she learnt from the creator of that fighting style" Naruto said "So that means, we need to up our game" Sakura said "We'll split into groups, Those with melee artefacts will come with me so basically Asuna, Ku, Setsuna, Fukka, Fumika and Shikamaru" Naruto said. "Those with magic artefacts stay here with Negi, Konoka, Yue, Nodoka, Haruna, Chisame, Natsumi, Chizuru and Ako." Sakura said. "Those with other kinds such as Makie, Yuna, Chachamaru and Kaede will practice other fighting styles with Kakashi sensei" Naruto said. "And finally Ayaka will come with me" Sasuke said. "Take it easy on her" Naruto said. "I will no worries" Sasuke said as he took Ayaka for her training with Sakura. "Okay now spilt" Naruto instructed.

"Okay, now the twins, Ku and Shikamaru will be against me Setsuna and Asuna" Naruto said drawing out Arai-kaze "What why am I against two of the best swordswomen and Konoha's Hero?" Shikamaru asked. "Because, you're a member of the Konoha 12: the village's elite task force. Not to mention that you defeated Eva's annoying little puppet" Asuna said as she reading her massive sword. "Alright, man what a drag" Shikamaru said drawing out his Naginata as he block Asuna's sword leaving him open for a side attack from Naruto's Arai-kaze. "Whoa" Shikamaru said dodging as the twins were busy fighting Setsuna with jutsu, kunai and shuriken. "Good, you're learning" Naruto said attacking Shikamaru.

The magical users were having trouble using spells due to the power of the Chakra nature of Konoha "I see the training is difficult due to the charka in this world" Sakura said observing "That is why I propose that you try to harness chakra and then convert it into magic" Sakura said as she channelled Chakra into her pactio released her artefact. "Cool" Makie said as she concentrated, "It will take a while before you'll be able to do it so patience is a must with this exercise" Sakura said. "Understood" Negi said as he focused on the excercise.

"Can I take a break?" Ayaka asked barely standing "No, with Eva still out there who knows what she's got planned and you need to be in top shape" Sasuke said as he readied himself to attack the girl again. Ayaka soon readied her war fans that she got from Tenten "So Tessenjutsu against Kenjutsu, this should be an interesting match" Tsunade said watching the training session. 'I must remember even though those fans of hers look like normal fans, they have steel edges, and also she can increase the durability of them through the use of chakra. Also they can project wind chakra effectively increasing her range of attack' Sasuke analysed. "Begin!" Tsunade said as Sasuke jumped into the air "Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu!" Sasuke said as a stream of fire headed towards Ayaka "Wind Style: Reflection Wind!" Ayaka said swinging her fans to make a powerful gale that blew the fire back at Sasuke 'so like Naruto she's inherited wind nature chakra' Tsunade smiled "those two are quite the interesting pair" Jiraiya said as Sasuke fended off Ayaka who had done some minor damage. "What do you mean?" Tsunade asked as Ayaka sent blades of wind at Sasuke who dodged and deflected them. "Naruto and Ayaka, they've been separated for years and now they meet in bizarre circumstances, and just after a few weeks they fight using the same determination and courage, not to mention the same chakra elemental manipulation" Jiraiya analysed. "I agree, alright you two enough's enough you can stop training now" Tsunade said "Yes ma'am" the training ninja said, as Ayaka loosened her ninja top revealing a fishnet tank top and orange bra, making Sasuke chuckle about her choice in colour

"So now you've got the conversion of Charka to Mana down try to access your pactio items," Sakura said "Alright Adeat!" the girls said their artefacts "Good, now train for an hour by yourselves and come back here to share the progress you've made" Sakura said with approval from Negi who talked to her afterwards. "I still can't believe Evangeline's behind those attacks" Negi said. "I know, but now she has a powerful Chakra network from absorbing chakra vampire style, who knows what else she has planned" Sakura said. "Most likely creating an army, give her generals Pactioes and burn down the hidden leaf village" Chamo said "In that case we have to be ready, even with the extra training, I'm not sure it'll be enough" Sakura said.

"Relax, everyone you deserve a break" Naruto said putting his sword away "I also suggest the girls go to the hot springs while I talk with Shikamaru" Naruto said knowing something was up with the shadow ninja "Sure thing, I need a hot bath" Asuna said "Just follow Kaede," Naruto said "Hey Naruto, when are we going to see the Namikaze estate?" Setsuna asked "Soon" Naruto said "Okay" Setsuna said walking away.

"SO what's up?" Shikamaru asked. "I need to know if Kankuro will be a threat to us" Naruto asked. "I don't know considering it was Temari that ended the relationship, besides Gaara has kept him busy what with some project he's working on with Tsunade; I don't know any details but I know it concerns you" Shikamaru said "Okay, I wonder if they actually knew, they'd abandon me" Naruto said as Shikamaru knew what he was talking about "Hey, that's the past; besides don't they already know?" Shikamaru said. "A bit of it, the night I met Arika" Naruto said leaving the grounds. Shikamaru sighed and looked over to see the magical user practicing. Among them was Chisame and she instantly caught the eye of the shadow user "Hello gorgeous" he said as Naruto looked at him "Who?" Naruto asked seeing look at Chisame "Chisame, really?" Naruto asked. "What?" Shikamaru asked

The mages were still training using the conversion technique taught to them by Sakura "Alright keep it up you guys are going great. Watch that timing Yue, Yuna the aim of your exercise is to hit the targets not the dummy" Sakura shouted. "They've gotten that technique down really well" Negi said as he tried teh Magica Lumina, "Easy Negi even thought your team has got it; doesn't mean that you can go full bore yet. Chakra and Magic is tricky to use in conjunction so you have to give it time to settle in your system" Sakura said. "If not you could land in the hospital" Kakashi said appearing "Really?" the young mage and medic asked. "Yes, I believe that your father was the one who discovered that little fact" Kakashi chuckled. "So take it easy Negi, I wouldn't want you in the hospital for intense chakra shock" Kakashi said "Did you need something Kakashi sensei?" Sakura asked. "Yes Tsunade has a mission for you, she wants you to" Kakashi started before entering a whisper. "When do I start?" Sakura asked. "In a couple of hours so get cleaned up, I'll take over their training" Kakashi said "Sure" Sakura said.

"So we don't know whether or not Kankuro's a threat?" Naruto asked. "Negative" Shikamaru asked as the wind rustled the grass slightly "I take it that wasn't you?" Shikamaru asked "No" Naruto said as two thuds were, the pair looked to see two Sais stuck in the tree near their legs "YIKES!" Shikamaru yelped. Naruto saw the assailant standing in the field. "Hm, nice shot" Naruto said drawing out Arai-kaze. The kunoichi nodded as she flicked out ninja wire to collect her Sais before Naruto attacked her. Which strike was either blocked or countered by Katana or Sai, the two ninjas fought tooth and nail against each other. But soon it was over as Naruto tripped his opponent and placed his blade on her neck "Surrender" Naruto said "Damn" the kunoichi said as she pulled off her mask "Got me again hey bro?" Haruka asked "Bro?" Shikamaru asked. "Oh yeah meet Haruka, my little sister" Naruto said as Haruka and Shikamaru shook hands "Nice to meet ya" Haruka said.

Kakashi was still training the magic users until he felt something "So you're the copycat ninja?" "And I take it you're Evangeline" Kakashi said as the Ala alba got ready for a fight "And I see Boya's here as well" "What do you want Eva?" Yuna asked pointing her gun at her "SO simple really, I want you to fight one of my general I believe her name is Tayuya" Eva said as Tayuya stepped forward with a black twisted flute in her hand "The Black Dragon flute! Be careful!" Chamo exclaimed as Tayuya started to play.

Elsewhere in Konoha; Tenten and Lee was fighting off Kankuro and his sinister new puppet, a mix of skeleton, dragon and scorpion "Where did he get that?" Tenten asked Le as he tried to dent the puppet only to be deflected by its scythe "Who cares we need to take it down" Lee said as the puppet attacked the two melee fighters only to have them dodge, but then they were knocked back by the wind following the attack. "This isn't good, his somehow gotten stronger than us in a short period of time" Lee said as he was on his last legs. "Step into the circles behind you" a voice said to the young chunin. Lee stood up and limped over to one of the circles. "Pactio" the voice said as Lee was surrounded by light. "Might as well" Tenten said as the same happened to her. Soon the light died down to reveal the pair had new forms.

Tenten now wore a white Chinese styled dress that had a pink dragon on the skirt part; she also had a book satchel over her left shoulder going down to her right hip "Huh?" Tenten asked opening the satchel to reveal a book. Lee's outfit stayed the same, the only modification was his artefact, a big bracer with a solid knuckle guard "Awesome" Lee said as he grabbed the puppet's scythe. "What?" Kankuro asked as Lee threw the weapon away and punched the puppet as his knuckle gauntlet. "Tenten you're up!" Lee said as Tenten closed her book and retrieve a white bookmark. "Lets see how this work" Tenten said as she place the book mark in a page with a sword's picture, and quickly pulled it out. Soon the bookmark glowed and formed the sword. "Cool" Tenten said as she deflected the puppet's attack and slashed it down the spine making it disappear. "I'll be back" Kankuro said warping out "Abeate" teh ninjas said as their artefacts disappeared. "We better inform Tsunade" Lee said.

"So that's it for today. Good work on the clone target" Kakashi said as the field was burnt and smoking from the different magical attacks his team performed "Next time Uncle Kakashi warn us" Kaede said "Alright now go and take a bath in teh hot springs, they're good at giving you back energy and relaxation" Kakahis said as the girls walked away "Maybe I should have warned them...nah" Kakashi said "but still, they're troubled by something and I'm guessing that is has to do with Naruto and his past" Kakashi said as he watched the group leave. "I guess I'll have to tell them and his friends soon" Kakashi said.


	6. Naruto's Past

Naruto's Past

The girls were relaxing in the hot springs when Kaede's aunt Anko stepped in to the baths "I better warn you girls because I'm betting no one else has; but Naruto's godfather uses the area for research" Anko said as she dipped into the relaxing hot water "What kind of research?" Asuna asked. "The kind that is likely to get himself knocked out with" Anko said "WHAT?" the girl screamed before they lowered into the water.

Jiraiya was saddened by the lost of material to research when Kakashi came up to him "Jiraiya, I think what needs to be told, needs to be told to them" Kakashi said. "I don't know Kakashi, I think its Naruto's decision not ours" Jiraiya said. "But it needs to be shared" Kakashi said "I know but who knows what will happen if we do tell them" Jiraiya said. "Hopefully they better understand why Naruto's the way he is" Kakashi said "Or it could drive a wedge between them, remember Naruto's already been betrayed before" Jiraiya said "I remember, I was one of the ones there on that day" Kakashi said. "Anyway the girls have left. I suggest you don't tell them" Jiraiya said leaving "What did he mean don't tell us about Naruto's past?" Setsuna asked as her and the rest of Ala Alba overheard them "and what did you mean he was betrayed?" Ayaka asked. "I know I shouldn't but; Naruto's life hasn't a cake walk" Kakashi said.

It started off on the night of the nine tailed fox's attack; in other words Naruto first day alive was when it all happened to him. The first horror was that inflicted to him: The loss of his parents. Kushina Uzumaki was the previous Jinchuuriki for the Kyuubi and her seal was weakening thanks to her pregnancy. The third Hokage's wife and another midwife lost their lives helping her give birth all because of an ancient threat: Madara Uchiha, he managed to weaken the seal, unleash the Kyuubi and near raised Konoha to the ground Kakashi said to them showing the images that went with his words. "Monster" Setsuna said as tear slid down her cheeks. "If we ever meet this ball of scum I'm going to let him have it with both barrels" Yuna said as they then saw the cloak figure throw Naruto up and the event that happen after. "NO!" Ayaka shouted "He's okay" Chisame said calming Ayaka down. His father went on and fought Madara and sealed the fox away.

After that the next thing that happened to him was three years later a week after his third birthday. A major party had just happened. It was a celebration of a treaty with the sand village. Unknown to us Madara had hired a Sand Assassin to kill Naruto and reclaim his title as master of the nine tailed fox. And he nearly succeeded, if it wasn't for what happened next. Kakashi said.

The corrupted Sand Assassin was stalking Naruto who was happily walking along the market stalls, unaware of what was happening behind him. The assassin drew a blade dipped in a very potent poison that was created from King Cobra and Scorpion venom, mixed with deadly nightshade. It was so strong the average adult would die within ten minutes of administration of the poison. A child never stood a chance to live. The assassin stabbed Naruto in the arm. The pain he felt was indescribable, I guess the closet way to describe it is like somebody injecting molten rock into a person's veins; that's how much it burned. Naruto started to black out still screaming. An hour later Naruto was still screaming indicating he was alive; he was placed in hospital for three weeks as the poison was flushed out of his system.

"Who gave me the antidote?" Konoka asked. "That is what's interesting; the last person I would expect to save him did; Danzo Shimura the man after his mother saved his life. I only found out later that the real Danzo was on a mission; so on conclusion I can only speculate that it was someone who the village didn't want within its walls" Kakashi said "So who did really save him?" Kaede asked. "A mystery that has yet too be solved" Kakashi said "Now the next memory I have of Naruto's past may be one of the hardest to view, if you don't want to look then I insist that you don't I'm not forcing you to look" Kakashi said as the next memory started.

"It can't be!" Kaede said "Not this one again!" Setsuna said concerned. "You've seen this before?" Kakashi asked "That is how we knew of the hardships Naruto faced" Yue said. He looked over at those who were confused. "This was the day Naruto was betrayed by a dear friend of his" Kakashi said.

It started off with Naruto and his friend Yamiko. The two were unrepeatable. Anyway Yamiko took a kunai and looked at Naruto before slashing four marks on her arms. Naruto looked confused as to why she did this and her answer was 'Because I wanted to do this since I found out my mother was a widow because of you; HELP THE MONSTER ATTACKED ME!' Yamiko screamed as the adults around her saw her clutching her arm as Naruto looked around confused. On that day he first saw the open hatred that the villagers gave him.

Kaede saw the whole thing and rushed off to get me, while she was gone they attacked Naruto ruthlessly, pinning him down with serrated edge kunai and striking him with stones and shuriken; soon he was hit with a glass bottle in the chest. After an hour of beating him they left. But something happened on that day that neither of us would forget Arika came and healed Naruto and protected him from a drunken ANBU warrior until I got there and talked to her. And that was the second worse event that happened to him; his first near death experience and certainly not his last.

The girls were all in tears and trying to cheer each other up "How sad" Makie said "It's not all bad. He did have some good time in fact, I think you'll like this next one" Kakashi eye smiled. "What is it?" Setsuna asked. "One of his biggest pranks, he pulled on the village. "A prank?" Fuka and Fumika asked. "Oh great" Chisame muttered.

It was a sunny day in Konoha and the beginning of Naruto's final year at the academy and he decided to start off with a big bang, and I literally mean a big bang; The knucklehead at the time had snuck into teh arsenal and stole some low level explosive tags and had added them to the handles of his class' collection of kunai for throwing practice. "I'm going to enjoy the look of teme's face when his kunai exploded in his face, ha, ha, ha, ha!" Naruto laughed at practice cam up and the class walked outside, "Uchiha, Sasuke you're up" Iruka said as Sasuke picked up a rigged kunai and added chakra to it, about to release it blew up singing him "SASUKE KUN!" Sakura cried. Soon Kiba, Shikamaru, Ino, Sakura and Iruka had handled the rigged kunai "I don't understand how they could explode they're brand new" Iruka said until he put the pieces together and turned to his students "Class, thanks to Naruto, class will be in an extended recess until I can sort out his mess, again so take a break go home and study up on kunai defensive techniques and meet back here in an hour, everyone but Naruto; he'll help me out considering he knows which ones are which" Iruka said glaring at the sheepish student.

"Classic" the twins said as the memory trip ended. "He's had a tough life but along the way he had soem fun" Kakashi said opening his orange book "Um, Uncle Kakashi is that what I think it is?" Kaede asked "No" Kakashi bluffed "So it's not Jiraiya's bestselling book Icha Icha paradise?" Kaede asked "Um...no" Kakashi said as his niece held out her hand and received the book from him "Rats" Kakashi cursed.

Naruto had a new dilemma on his hands "What will they think when they see this place?" Naruto asked as he threw out a ramen cup "So this is the famous Uzumaki Estates, an apartment in the western sector" Asuna said surprising the blonder Jinchuriki "A-Asuna, I suppose you know my secret now I don't live at me dad's estate, I live here" Naruto said "So why the need to lie to us, if you said I live in an apartment, then we'd be fine with it, I mean it looks like the dorms back at Mahora" Asuna said "Actually the dorms at Mahora are slightly bigger than this, but I live here because it save my life one day." Naruto said "How?" Asuan asked.

IT was when I was about five at the time, a mob of drunken ninjas were out looking for trouble and found me, I ran the first time I saw them "Hey look a moving target" one of them slurred so I ran into a building not knowing what was in it. "Hoi! What are you doing in here?" a gruff yet kind voice asked me, "I'm being chased" I answered. He smiled at me and took me up stairs to this very apartment while he tok rid of teh ninjas and summoned the third Hokage. A deal was made so I would stay here and be protected from any who wanted to harm me.

"Naruto you home?" a gruff yet kind voice asked "Come in Kuma" Naruto laughed at the apartment manager walked in "Hope I'm not interrupting but your mail came in so I got it for you" Kuma laughed "Kuma meet Asuna, Asuna meet Kuma" Naruto said "A pleasure ma'am" Kuma said "So I supposed you were telling her about our first meeting hey?" Kumamaru said "Did he tell you he also worked here instead of rent, hm?" Kuma asked. "What? You work here instead of paying the rent?" Asuna asked "Yep why don't you take her up and show her your work" Kuma said "Come on Asuna" Naruto said as Kuma left.

"Whoa you did all this?" Asuna asked seeing the rooftop garden Naruto had tended and replanted for many years "Yeah, no one knows I like gardening so much, a secret hobby if you will" Naruto said watering the plants and placing some seed out for the birds "It's beautiful here I can see you come up here" Asuna said smiling "I think Setsuna might like it" Asuna said walking towards the door "Where are you going?" Naruto asked. "To get Setsuna" she replied. "Sure why not" Naruto said.

"Wow" Setsuna gasped "Yep welcome to my rooftop garden," Naruto said "And my apartment" Naruto said "Why didn't you want me to see this, are you embarrassed about this place?" Setsuna asked "Kind of, its not a glamorous house or cosy cottage. It's an apartment building" Naruto answered "Naruto, I don't about the kind of housing just as long as you're there I'm happy" Setsuna said kissing him.


	7. fatherly visits

Fatherly visits

"So this is where the signature is coming from. They better have good warriors" a cloaked figure said as he drew his sword and walked away. "Those armoured guards will be no problem for me and my blade" he says dispatching three guards who tried to stop him "Security is strong here, a war maybe or something else he asked as he put his sword away and continued walking into the village centre.

"Who did this?" Shikamaru asked as he and the Konoha investigation squad looked over the crime scene "I don't know, all I know is that it had to be someone with a kage level skill in kenjutsu" an investigator said "A kage level swordsman, can you tell what techniques were used?" Shikamaru asked "Advanced ones, and foreign to Konoha" the investigator said "SIR! I found this" a second investigator said "A black feather, what would that be doing here?" Shikamaru asked "Unknown sir" the second investigator said "Take the report to Tsunade, I'm going to see Naruto, get his opinion on this" Shikamaru said

"This is indeed troubling, a swordsman with the skills of a Kage; I want all Jonin on alert, we don't know whose side he's on" Tsunade said "Do you think he could be with Eva?" Shizune asked "I don't know all we know is that he killed to ANBU guards, most likely in self defence, but he skill would rival the best Konoha Sword master" Tsunade said "That is bad" Shizune said.

"I don't know, I have no knowledge of anyone existing" Naruto said "I do and I don't want you to fight him okay?" Setsuna said "Alright I won't fight him" Naruto said "But why, Naruto could help us" Shikamaru said "I don't want him to fight, except if there is no other choice alright?" Setsuna asked "Yeah of course" Naruto said "Who is he?" Shikamaru asked "I don't know all I know is that if he is strong enough to defeat an ANBU Black ops then he can kill Naruto as well" Setsuna said as tears moistened her eyes "Hey I'm not going to let that happen" Naruto said "Have a good day you two" Shikamaru said leaving "Awe Man what a drag" he muttered leaving the pair alone.

That night Kakashi was walking to the shops to get milk "I wonder why we're out of milk, considering I bought some yesterday. She must really like milk" he pondered "Ninja" a voice shouted. "So you're the swordsman who came to the leaf for a fight" Kakashi said "I didn't come here for a fight, but they showed signs of aggression that I could not ignore; now I assume that they way you have your guard up indicates you're looking for me" the swordsman said "Actually, my wife sent me out for milk, but I'm interested in your style, so may I have the pleasure of a duel, before I finish my errant?" Kakashi asked drawing out his father's tanto "Very well, I might decide to let you survive this fight depending on your skill of course" the swordsman said drawing his sword "Prepare yourself for the might of my Yoru Taka" the swordsman said "Bring it!" Kakashi said as the blades clashed.

"This is intense, but he's fighting style is somewhat familiar, could it be that style?" Kakashi thought dodging the warrior's blade "Shinmeiryuu, the same swords style that the guardians once used to fight any opponent, I thought that style was no longer around" Kakashi analysed "Could he be one of them?" Kakashi asked "You're unfocused probably deducting something about me and the I fight" the warrior said "Now I recognise you, took me a while but I figured you must be a relative to her" Kakashi said "Depends on who she is?" the warrior asked "She is the Neko's Kaa-san" Kakashi said "A sense of humour as well, in that case" the swordsman said sheathing his sword "I look forward to facing your Student Kakashi Hatake" "How do you know who I am?" Kakashi asked. "That would be giving the secret away" the swordsman said leaving "Oh and you better get that milk, wives regardless of who they are, don't like it when you come back empty handed" he laughed. "That was strange, but he's right I better get that milk" Kakashi said returning to his original task at hand.

"You fought him, and he left only to remind to get milk?" Tsunade said unbelieving the copy cat ninja's story "Yeah, but we know that he is somehow linked to the Shinmeiryuu" Kakashi said "That's interesting" Tsunade said "Not to mention he wants to fight my student" "Naruto?" Tsunade asked "I'm guessing" Kakashi said "That could be a bit troublesome, Setsuna made Naruto promise not to fight whoever this person is she knows Naruto can't take him" Shikamaru said "Her sensei maybe?" Kakashi asked. "I don't know either way; she knows more than she's telling" Tsunade said "What should we do?" Kakashi asked "For now, nothing but if the situation gets out of hand, request the information Setsuna has on this person" Tsunade ordered. "Yes ma'am!" the two ninja said bowing to their Kage. "So Setsuna has a connection to this person, I wonder what that is" Tsunade said.

"So what do we know about this guy?" Naruto said helping with Shikamaru's investigation "He's a swordsman, knows the Shinmeiryuu style." Shikamaru said "From Kakashi Sensei's report; he's got a sense of both honour and humor" Sakura said helping out. "Now a feather was found when he first appeared, so he must travel with a bird of some kind" Naruto said scanning the report "Or at least a summoning" Sakura interjected. "Wait, he's sword according to Kakashi was called Yoru Taka: Night Hawk" Shikamaru said "so?" Sakura asked. "Setsuna's sword is Yuunagi: Evening Calm. So that tells us that he is connected to Setsuna" Naruto said "But how?" Sakura asked. "I don't know; I guess I'm going to break my promise to find out" Naruto said "Wait, he wants to fight Kakashi's student meaning you; so somehow he knows about you" Shikamaru said "But how?" Naruto asked. "I'm not sure" Naruto said.

That Night Negi wondered out of the dorm the Ala Alba was staying for some night air, only to meet the stranger "Hello" Negi said unsure of himself. "Negi Springfield, the son of the Queen of Calamity and The Thousand Master" The stranger said as his emerald robes blew in the zephyr that had come up "So you know my parents do you?" Negi asked "They're good friends of mine" the stranger said drawing his sword out, Negi gripped his staff "I'm not here to fight you Negi Springfield so relax" he said jumping down to Negi. "And enjoy life a bit, don't be so highly strung" the stranger said walking off "Huh?" "I mean it Negi, spend some time with the girl of yours and try to not worry about getting back to Mahora, things will work out in the end" the stranger said leaving.

Naruto stood up on a rooftop looking over the moonlit village he grew up in "Its beautiful isn't it?" a voice asked making Naruto turn, "I'm glad we could finally meet, I've heard much about you and your abilities" the stranger said "Why are you here in Konoha?" Naruto asked "Not drawing a weapon huh? Information first than the fight, I heard you did the reverse way of that order" the stranger said "So you know me but I don't know you" Naruto said "Oh where are my manners, my name is Karasu" Karasu said smiling "Nice to meet you" Naruto said "I'll give you five" Karasu said as Naruto ran for it. "May the hunt begin" Karasu said unfurling his black crow like wings.

"Sasuke!" Naruto shouted running into his teammate "What up?" Sasuke asked. "I know who that swordsman is" Naruto said "Who?" Sasuke inquired. "TIME'S UP!" Karasu said slamming his sword into the ground near Naruto "Yikes" Naruto yelped drawing out Arai-kaze "Naruto, I thought you said you wouldn't" Sasuke said "I'm not" Naruto said taking a defensive stance. "Then I better take up the combat role" Sasuke said drawing his sword "Stay out of this Uchiha" Karasu said flinging Sasuke's sword away "Not good" Sasuke grumbled. "Now to Uzumaki" Karasu said "Where is he?" the winged swordsman then asked.

"Not good at all" Naruto said panting as he readied his sword "I'm sorry Setsuna, but I'll keep my promise as long as I can before breaking it" he whispered as Karasu found him and twirled hi blade the Yoru Taka "Bring it on, I'm not afraid of you" Naruto said "Playing defensively; I hold you were an attacker not defender" Karasu said unleashing several blade attacks at teh Jinchuuriki, who blocked all of them "Show me your true skills Naruto Uzumaki, hero of the leaf" Karasu said clashing swords again. "All right then I'll show you" Naruto said forming the seals for the shadow clone jutsu.

Karasu smiled as ten Naruto stood there each with a sword held in a saluting manner "Shadow of the Eclipse!" Naruto said as the nine clones rushed at Karasu after Naruto jumped. The clones pierced Karasu as Naruto dove down blazed first "Hm, not a bad technique, especially when coupled with the shadow clones; however they can be dispelled by a simple attack; Such as this one!" Karasu said sniping in a circle as his blade ignited into black flames, destroying the clones. "Not bad but how about this: Wind Edge Barrage!" Naruto said turning invisible and started to attack Karasu, "That's not bad but the breeze from your movements give you away" Karasu said.

Setsuna rushed out into the moonlit night "He promised me, but he broke it." Setsuna fumed gripping Yuunagi tightly "It must have been a last resort" Asuna said "Who knows all we need to do now is to protect Naruto" Kaede said "Lets hope he's not doing anything crazy" Setsuna said.

Karasu and Naruto's fight was at a standstill; Kakashi watched as the two combatants stood there, neither one budging at all "He's grown in his kenjutsu skill thanks to Excalibur. But Karasu has years of experience in the art of Kendo with his Shinmeiryuu training, I doubt Naruto could win" Kakashi thought looking at the battle as flashes of silver were given off the connecting blades. "Alright Karasu that should be enough" a voice cried out as Karasu placed his sword in his scabbard "Okay Kushina, too bad you had to stop the fight when it was getting good" Karasu laughed "That was not what you're here for was it?" Kushina asked revealing herself "Mum, you know this guy?" Naruto asked.

"I'm sorry I didn't warn you back in the magical world about Karasu" Kushina said smoothing out her pink yukata and adjusted her black obi "Kushina Uzumaki; never thought I would see you here again" Kakashi said "Good to see you too Scarecrow" Kushina said smiling before turning to Naruto and Karasu "So?" Kushina asked "He is good; very skilled and in fact one of the most fun suitor fights I had" Karasu laughed "Suitor fight?" Naruto asked "Yes, let me intronduce myself properly. I am Karasu Sakurazaki head of teh Shinjuku Shinmeiryuu dojo" Karasu said "Wait Sakurazaki that means!" "Yep Setsuna is my little girl" Karasu laughed.

"You see Karasu has this need to test his daughters' suitors and so far you're the only one not to be totally trashed!" Kushina said "Yes, but now I must address Setsuna's wings" Karasu said "They're beautiful; I don't care if your culture says their bad luck; to me their good luck and I would not change them for anything" Naruto said "Jinchuurikis always governing the other half races" Karasu said "We have to otherwise chaos would be released between the half races bringing war; which is something I'm sure you don't want" Kushina said "Yes none of us wants that" Karasu said. Setsuna landed and threw a scowling look at Naruto "You fought me! I can't believe you did THAT!" Setsuna shouted "Relax otome; he passed his test" Karasu said "He passed?" Setsuna asked in disbelief "Yes in fact he gave me the most fun and the most challenge so far; I just hope you keep up the tradition of testing your daughter's suitors too; now I must be off Nagi is waiting for me in the river country. So goodbye and keep safe" Karasu said teleporting away "That was a test...I hate tests" Naruto grumbled making everyone gathered laugh


	8. fires of love

Fires of love

It was quiet in the village since the arrival of Karasu, who was spending t he day with Setsuna, catching up on things in her life and doing parent-offspring activities, one of those was of course shopping with Konoka. This was observed by Naruto was standing on top of a flag pole looking out over the village for any signs of trouble that could happen. All he could see was couples walking hand in hand, new genins and their senseis coming back from or going on missions, food vendors selling their food to hungry customers. Naruto shook his head at the antics of his girlfriend and her charge. "Patrolling the streets again Naruto?" Shikamaru asked "One can never be too careful" Naruto smiled as his friend walked up next to him. "I heard how the village chose their hokage by the vigilance" Shikamaru said. "Huh?" Naruto asked. "That's how they chose your dad for the fourth hokage, he was always looking out for people and the village. Kind of touching now I think about it; and a trait that was passed onto you by his genetics" Shikamaru said. "I agree, though Kushina had a powerful will to protect the village that took us in after the destruction of our village" Raikura said "So you see, you're natural want to protect the village is from your parents" Raikura said.

In another part of the village, a young girl woke up in the middle of the street. "Hey you okay?" she heard someone ask. "Yeah, but where am I?" the girl asked. "Konohagakure no Sato; the hidden leaf village" the voice said to her, revealed to big a large teenage boy in samurai like armour "I'm Choji by the way" Choji said. "I'm Satsuki" Satsuki said "Another Mahoranite" Choji said "Mahoranite?" Satsuki asked. "A person that comes from Mahora" Choji said "So this is where those girls disappeared to" Satsuki said "Yeah, they've been a big help around the area" Choji said dusting her off a bit "Um...would you like me to show you around a bit?" Choji asked. "Yeah sure" Satsuki said smiling.

"Naruto, I've just receive word from Dean Konoe, it appears another student has entered Konoha, and we don't know who it is so be on the lookout, for we know it could be a rouse for Eva to bring in another general" Tsunade said "Understood, how's Gaara taken the news of Kankuro's betrayal?" Naruto asked "Not good, and Temari's devastated about what her brother has done. And he did it because of a failed relationship" Tsunade said disbelieving in what she had heard. "Now Lee and Tenten have pactioes, again from a mysterious source, so any clue about who did it?" Tsunade asked. "No, not a single clue as to the magistra of these pactios" Tsunade said "none, it's probably someone with great magical knowledge, something very rare in our world" Naruto said "And you have no idea who would help out the leaf?" Tsunade asked "Any number of the people we helped out in the magical world." Naruto said "So a lot of people huh?" Tsunade said "Yeah it is" Naruto said. "Alright, keep an eye out for her okay" Tsunade said "Gotcha grandma" Naruto said dodging Tsunade's fist at the last minute. "What did I say about calling me that?" Tsunade growled.

Satsuki was enjoying her tour of the village, the smells and sound were so new to her, and her guide was both friendly and helpful towards her about the things in the village, "So what's Mahora like?" Choji asked. "Like a big city" Satsuki said "Really, it seemed peaceful when I went there a few months back" Choji said "You were at Mahora, let me guess Naruto?" Satsuki asked "Yeah, we went there around the time of the returning winds" Choji said "Huh?" Satsuki asked "We call it that because Naruto's Wind abilities had become stronger, meaning that Naruto could become or at least hide inside the wind" Choji said as Satsuki's stomach rumbled "You're hungry huh?" Choji asked to which he got a nod as an answer. "Good I know a little place not far from here that does a good barbecue" Choji smiled as he and Satsuki walked off.

Naruto sped off in search for who had arrived from Mahora in the village "Great no luck yet" Naruto grumbled as did his stomach "Okay so maybe one little bite won't hurt" he chuckled. "But I need to find out who it is" he said as he felt the breeze blow by. "So who could be here" Naruto thought as he walked up to his favourite restaurant Ichiraku's Ramen "Oh, no you don't!" "Huh?" Naruto asked seeing Setsuna, Konoka and Karasu behind him "You're having lunch with us today" she said grabbing his arm "Oh man," Naruto groaned. "Come on" Setsuna said "He's whipped" Konoka joked. "No Doubt about it" Karasu said sighing.

Choji and Satsuki were heading towards the restaurant district when, shards of ice hit the ground in front trhe pair "Who?" Choji asked. "So you're a ninja are you?" a sophisticated voice said "And I'm guessing you're Eva" Choji said blocking Satsuki who was injured from the ice shards. "Correct, and I see that Sastuki Yotsuba has turned up as well, all the sweeter when I crush this pathetic little village." Eva said "Why the leaf village?" Choji asked. "It's simple one of my mortal foes lived here, maybe you've heard of him: The yellow flash of Konoha" Eva said "the Fourth Hokage" Choji gasped. "So you know of the legend but do you know why he imprisoned in Mahora?" "You were imprisoned?" Satsuki asked "Yes I was for my crimes against humanity and the magi council so I was force to go to that horrid school twelve long years" Eva said

"Wait" Naruto said "What is it?" Setsuna asked. "Something's happening in the restaurant district" Naruto said spying a floating figure "Eva" Naruto growled. "She wouldn't try something so close to last time" Setsuna said "So the rumours were true" Karasu said frowning "We've got to stop her" "And find the person who'll receive the next pactio" Naruto said "Pactio?" Konoka asked. "So far every time one of the Konoha 12 has encountered Eva or her army they've gain a pactio ability from a stranger" Naruto said "Then what are we waiting for?" Setsuna said "Let's go!" Naruto shouted.

Choji stood there as Eva prepared another attack "Step into the circle Choji" a reassuring voice said as a circle appeared behind him "CHOJI!" Shikamaru shouted coming up with Chisame "Hurry up and make the pactio!" Chisame cried "ADATE!" Shikamaru said activating his pactio as Choji entered the Pactio circle on the ground "PACTIO!" the voice said as a bright light bathed Choji and receded "Awesome another Konohan Pactio" Shikamaru said

Choji's Pactio took the form of a set of chef knives, which one engraved with an individual kanji "Of course his would be related to food and cooking" Shikamaru said sweat dropping "Okay then let's do this" Choji said drawing out his Tuna Knife, which was inscribed with the kanji form growth "Maguro bocho seiiku!" Choji said as the blade grew in size becoming a small sword "Nice" Naruto said reaching the scene as Choji slashed away at the ice surrounded them before pulling out an Udon kiri, "Udon Kiri, Bu-meran!" he ordered throwing it like a boomerang. It caught Eva on the arm before returning to Choji "This isn't OVER!" Eva shouted "I beg to differ, Excalibur Adate!" Naruto said as Excalibur appeared "Justice Technique Chain Blade!" Naruto said as a chain extended from the handle enabling him to swing it up at Eva "No!" she said as the blade nicked her side. "He just nicked her!" Shikamaru gasped. "Looks like you lose!" Eva said before a series of yellow flashes attacked her "NO, you're supposed to be dead" She said as the flash vanished "What was that?" Konoka asked after Eva booked it out of there "I'm not sure" Setsuna said "A yellow flash" Naruto said in surprise "Could it be?" Shikamaru asked "It has to be" Naruto smiled at the thought. "Anyway, come on we'll get lunch together" Naruto said 'Dad' Naruto thought.

After that Eva landed in the woods "Blast that knick is costing me more than I thought" Eva growled "10 arrows of pure light!" a female voice cried making Eva dodge them "Arika!" "Hello Evangeline!" the two women said "She went this way!" Naruto cried out as the group spotted the Dark Evangel and the wife of The Thousand master ready for battle "No way" Choji said "Eva vs Arika, dark vs light this should be interesting" Kushina said arriving "Another time perhaps" Eva said "Dark smokescreen" she said throwing up a black barrier of smoke "GET HER BEFORE SHE ESCAPES!" Kushina shouted "We can't see" Setsuna said covering her eyes.

"She got away, not again!" Kushina said angered "Calm down, my old friend we'll get her later" Arika said smiling "Well we'll just get out and let you two catch up" NAruto said as he left with Setsuna. "I agree see ya" CHoji said walking off, "They're a good couple Naruto and Setsuna don't they?" Arika asked "Yeah I do, however I miss him" Kushina said "Well when Nagi gets back, we'll ask if he's seen Minato" Arika said reassuring her friend.

"So; you and Satsuki, huh?" Naruto asked "Naruto, we just meet; and besides you asked Setsuna out in like five days after meeting her" Choji whispered "I see it, dude you got hit by a first sight love" Naruto laughed making Choji blush, behind them the girls were giggling having their own conversation, mainly about their partners and other girlish thing such as clothes, which is rare for Setsuna to talk about "Hey Naruto, did you want to join us for lunch?" Choji asked "No worries I got your back man" Naruto said smiling as the two couples entered the nearest restaurant to have lunch after an eventful morning

The next morning Naruto was patrolling around the Nara forest when he heard something, a scream or rather a trio of screams "What the heck?" Naruto asked diverting to the Nara clan house "What happened?" Naruto asked as he landed on the gorund seeing a just woken up Shikamaru, an embarrass Chisame and an angered Yoshino Nara, "Dude got busted" Naruto said smirking "Shut up!"

Later at the gate the two guardsmen saw something they never thought they would see again. There standing outside the gate was the Fourth Hokage Minato Namikaze; long thought he had returned. And behind them stood his long time magical ally Nagi Springfield "Those two may want to alert the Hokage of our return!" Nagi laughed as the two chunin sped out of there towards Hokage Tower. "It's good to be back" Minato said smiling


	9. return of the yellow flash

Return of the yellow flash

"How long has it been since I was last here?" Minato asked. "The Kyubi incident" Nagi said as the two walked down the main street with their hoods up to avoid being spotted, until it was the right time. "I'm a bit nervous Nag" Minato said "Easy Minato" Nagi said "Easy for you to say Asuna saw you in Aridane" Minato said "While you trained a shadow clone of her, which she later switched with before the final battle of Ostia" Nagi said "Don't you think the staff is a little much for hiding our identities?" Minato asked "A bit" Nagi said "Plus I'm sure those two chunin have already informed the current Hokage" Minato said suddenly stopping viewing the mountain "Tsunade?" he asked "Yep, she's the fifth Hokage, and Danzo nearly became the sixth" Nagi said "What happened to him?" Minato asked. "And how the hell did they convince Tsunade to be the Fifth?" Minato asked. "There is a lot we need to fill in isn't there?" Nagi asked

"Lady Hokage!" Izumo shouted bursting in "What is it?" Tsunade said as Asuna, Sakura and Naruto had gone to her for a mission that was inside the village walls, since Asuna wasn't a Konoha kunoichi. "We just saw something impossible" Kotetsu said "What?" Sakura asked "The fourth Hokage, main gate" Izumo said "You're right that is impossible, so we thought but after hearing some interesting information from Asuna and Naruto I wouldn't put it in the impossible realm, so you three, you're mission is to see if this...hey where's Naruto?" Tsunade said "You don't think?" Sakura asked "Oh yeah, he is" Asuna said.

In the main street Minato stopped "What is it?" Nagi asked as Minato simply held his hand up, a second or two later Naruto slammed his fist into his father's hand "Huh, Naruto!" Minato said as Naruto punched him in the guts "WHOA!" Nagi said backing off "Nice shot" Minato said "I'm just getting warmed up" Naruto said "Then I, Minato Namikaze The Guardian Knight of the Hurricane challenge you to a duel" Minato said "And I Naruto Uzumaki Guardian Knight of the wind gladly accept" Naruto said "Training ground seven in half an hour" Minato said walking off "I'll be there" Naruto said leaving.

Minato and Naruto stood facing each other "The father takes on the son; who would have thought, we won't have long before we gain some attention" Minato said "I'll act as the judge" Nagi said as the two ninjas sized each other up. "Begin!" Nagi said retreating a safe distance away "Shadow clone jutsu!" Naruto said forming his signature handsign "an A-rank at such a young age, I'm impressed" Minato smiled 'but it all depends on whether or not you're fast enough to stop the yellow flash of Konoha" Minato said blurring out of existence.

"Shadow clone Jutsu" Nagi said surprised. "He's been busier than I thought and has probably learnt more than Minato has" Nagi thought as the shadow clones were destroyed with a very quick move. "Let's see how Naruto deals with that" Nagi murmured. "Wait what was that? Could she be here but how I thought I trapped her in Mahora" Nagio thought as the father son battle. "I must investigate, Minato I'll leave you two to it" Nagi said leaving "Alright" Minato said as Naruto landed face first. "That one had to hurt" Nagi laughed.

"Enough games" Naruto growled getting back up. "I agree it's time for my ultimate technique: Rasengan!" Minato shouted. "Alright, time to see how the original handled it" Naruto said as he started forming his own rasengan, "Now for the improvements" Naruto said as wisps of wind surrounded the rasengan "Blimey; he's adding his own elemental manipulation to it; I'd be careful Minato" Nagi said "incredible, he's skills are more advanced then my own at his age, and to think he has more skills to craft and learn before he gets to mien age' Minato thought becoming proud of his son as the fight continued.

Unnoticed to the village that was wrapped in the rumours of the Fourth Hokage's return; Evangeline and a small platoon of her newly acquired soldiers snuck into the village. "Their security is lacking for some reason today" Eva said as she pulled her cloak over her face more to hide it. "Master it seems something is distracting them, and I'm betting it over by the training field" Chachazero said "Well then we'll investigate" A voice said. "Kabuto you stay here and find another way into the village, for I am sure we'll need it" Eva said leaving before becoming airborne. "OH don't worry I already know all the ways in and out of the village, even one you don't know about; and you won't know about until it's too late" Kabuto said pushing his classes up his face with a creepy smile plastered on it . "Secure the points, but remember don't be seen" Kabuto ordered the men who slowly scattered, disappearing into the crowd. "Soon the end will begin" Kabuto said

The training ground was a mess of rubble and wooden fragments from the father-son battle. The only thing that wasn't damaged was the memorial stone that Nagi was hiding behind it as the fight concluded with Naruto nearly drained of his chakra reserves; Minato was quickly replenishing his reserves. "Impressive I haven't seen that level of combat since you and your old man" Nagi said walking up to Minato "Yes, he's nearly surpassed me, I wouldn't be surprised if he's the stronger than majority of the Kages" Minato said with a smile gracing his features. Nagi couldn't help but smile as he saw Minato as a father for the first time in their long time friendship; hoping that he could be a father to his own children after all they went through with their lives apart and together.

Suddenly an explosion sounded behind Naruto sending chunks of ice and Naruto flying "NARUTO!" Minato panicked as a dark cloaked figure stood in the shadows of the training grounds "You" the figure exclaimed in surprise seeing the two adults there helping the young blonde "Evangeline?" Nagi asked shocked. "Hello thousand master" Eva said lowering her hood. "How are you outside of the seal?" Minato asked supporting an injured Naruto "Simple I slipped into this world through the world door set up in the hokage's office when the old man visited here last to checkj up on the Ala Alba" Eva smirked as Naruto tried to stand on his own "I've got this" Naruto grunted out trying to stop the pain from showing on his face. "NO! You're too injured let me and Nagi handle this" his father said "No, I've got to do this" Naruto grunted out "Forget it, you're not going into this fight, Nagi ground" Minato said "Think again, Minato you're abilities are ground based, while I can levitate and air attacks are also in my arsenal" Nagi said. "How could I forget" Minato said disappearing in a yellow flash and reappearing behind Eva before she jumped dodging the hokage's fist. "How did she get such speed?" Nagi asked

Sasuke had heard the explosion as he headed to the training grounds from some practice in kenjutsu; he body-flickered over there to see an older version of both Negi and Naruto fighting Eva, while Naruto was slowly edging towards the fight "No way Naruto let them handle it your injured and low on chakra" Sasuke said restraining Naruto by the arm "I have to be in there fighting Eva" Naruto strained trying to hold back the pain in his body "why, why does it have to be you?" Sasuke asked. "Because I'm the only one with the strength to defeat her" Naruto growled. "Naruto, you no longer have to fight by yourself, its okay to ask for help" Sasuke said as a pactio circle formed behind him. 'Step into the circle Sasuke' a voice said "Like I said you don't have to fight by yourself" he said stepping into the circle 'Pactio!' the voice said as the light blinded the area

The light died down to reveal Sasuke in navy samurai armour with the Uchiha crest on the back, and two sword handles on his belt, one marked with the kanji of lightning and the other was marked with the kanji of fire. "My turn to take a crack at her" Sasuke said drawing out the sword on the left which had a blade of pure lightning instead of a steel blade. "Nice" Sasuke said slicing at a massive ice arrow that was heading for him and his friend. "I think I'll help," Naruto said "No with the injuries you have, you're in no shape to fight" Minato said appearing next to the young ninjas. "I'll fight her off while you guys get Naruto to the hospital, the Kyuubi can't heal Naruto if he's in his chibi form" Sasuke said "Chibi form?" Nagi asked holding up a shield "Yeah, a side effect of the coming to Mahora, but it has its side effect like now" Sasuke said "Alright Nagi, get him to the hospital, I'll help Sasuke" Minato said "Got it" Nagi said taking Naruto and teleported away.

"An Uchiha, interesting choice of friend for my son" Minato said dodging Eva's fist as Sasuke swung his lightning sword towards the vampress. "Yeha, odd thing was we couldn't stand each other" Sasuke said creating a thunder shield to block the incoming ice magic. "Really, that is how most friendships start out here in the beginning" Minato said block a kick of Eva's giving Sasuke an opening. Only to have Chachazero block it and strike Sasuke with her butcher's knife as Minato kicked Eva in the face with everything he had. "Nice shot Lord Hokage" Sasuke said crouching to attack the vampress "An Uchiha, who would have thought that you were, be my son's best friend" Minato said dodging arrows of ice. "We're more liek brothers, that is how close we are, despite that stage of my life." Sasuke said pulling out his fire bladed and swinging only to miss Eva and ignite one of the posts in the grounds. "Damn I missed" Sasuke said activating his sharingan to track the magical vampire "Don't worry we'll get her" Minato said as Eva was nowhere in sight.

"Where's Naruto?" Minato asked "Follow me" Sasuke said leading Minato up the stairs to the room 1010 "He's private hospital room" Sasuke said "Why does have he's own room?" Nagi asked. "You should read his medical file" Sasuek joked as he heard shouts coming from the room "SO who's on duty?" he asked a passing nurse "Let me see, Haruno and Izumi, while his girlfriend and sister are visiting him" the nurse said "Thanks" Sasuke said walking off.

"NAruto stay in that bed otherwise you'll have another injury to add to the ones you already have" Ayaka said readying one of her tensen fans "Bring it on little sis, you know I can block you" Naruto said cockily "But can you block both me and her?" Saukra asked cracking her knuckles. "I'll behave" He gulped. "Oh Naruto" Setsuna said as Minato entered. "Milord" Sakura said bowing "Dad" the uzumaki twins said as everyone was either bowed or standing up right "SO you're my son's sweetheart" Minato said at a blushing Setsuna "Dad" Naruto groaned. "Never mind now that you have a mage of a higher calibure the white wing will train with me" Nagi said "And the Konoha 12 will train with me, but we will swap trainers every so often, but the war is coming I have a feelling that she has more tricks up her sleeves" Minato said looking at the sinking sun. "So we're in trouble, right?" Ayaka asked putting her fan away "Yeah, we are" Naruto said getting his own serious look on his face.


	10. Leaf Contracts

Leaf contracts

Minato had the Konoha 12 training with their new artefacts, well most of them Neji, Ino and Team, 8 were still yet to get their pactio so they just sat on the sidelines watching "I hate this, this our village and we haven't receive any extra power like them!" Kiba growled. "Relax Kiba, we'll get them one day, but for the meantime we must prepare for her in our own way" Neji said "Easy saying coming from the guy who has a bloodline trait" Kiba said getting irritated. "KIBA! That was uncalled for" Shino said as his bugs buzzed loudly "oh, who cares!" Kiba barked before storming off to cool down elsewhere "Is he usually like that?" Minato asked his son "Not always, something big must be bugging him, sorry Shino" Naruto said looking at the bug user "Not at all" he replied.

Kiba walked down the main street of Konoha when he spotted his sensei Kurenai Yuhi-Sarutobi "OH hey Kurenai sensei" KIba said walking over to her "Kiba, I thought you were training" she said as she picked up some groceries "Yeah, it's a special one, and I wasn't doing much and left" Kiba said. "Were you not doing much or getting angry?" Kurenai asked. "Is it that obvious?" Kiba asked. "I know about these pactio abilities that the others have and you're a little angered that you don't have one of those yet, but you still have a partner" Kurenai said "Huh, Who Kurenai sensei?" the chunin asked "What about Akamaru?" She asked looking at her student "Yeah I suppose, I acted like an academy student" Kiba admitted. "I understand your frustration Kiba, maybe one day your pactio will be activated and you will feel like the others do, a better person and ninja" Kurenai said "Thank you Kurenai sensei" Kiba said bowing before running off. "One day that boy will be a great shinobi, but for now he needs to rely on his friends a bit more" Kurenai said. "For only then can you gain a way to fight the darkness that threatens this land, Kiba" Kurenai said walking home.

Kiba walked along the path with his faithful companion next to him "Hey Akamaru, did you want to do some training?" Kiba asked as he patted his partner's head before the canine companion started growling at the sky "Akamaru?" Kiba asked looking for the threat amongst the clouds until he sensed something looking he saw Kabuto. Kiba's mouth became a snarl. "Kabuto you traitorous snake, why are you here; and how did you reverse the effects of your merge with Orochimaru?" Kiba asked noticing Kabuto was a normal human again rather than that weird snake hybrid he was. "Oh that; you see" he started before throwing a kunai that nicked Kiba's sleeve.

"Evangeline made a deal with me, that if she returned me to normal I'll help her destroy the leaf and make it into her new kingdom, now why am I telling you this? The reason is simple really. You only have three hours left to live and the nearest hospital doesn't have an antidote for the poison that is flowing in your veins due to the fact it is derived from an ancient flower that is now extinct, you see the reason it's extinct is that it dies once it's poison is removed" Kabuto said smirking as he saw Kiba fall to the effect of the venom on the kunai that marked him "I'd suggest you hurry up and get some help to weaken it before you die" Kabuto smirked as he left "Bastard" Kiba growled.

Kiba quickly took out a kunai and impaled his arm where the wound was before wrapping it in a piece of fabric and giving it to Akamaru, "Take this to a medic quickly!" Kiba barked before fainting in the street as he saw Akamaru bolt to find a medic "Hurry boy" Kiba muttered blacking out. Akamaru ran off with the kunai in his mouth hoping to save his master and friend.

Naruto was sparing against Asuna, who was currently winning "Is that all you have?" Asuna asked dodging all of Naruto's Taijutsu strikes, Minato watched his son and latest student go head to head while the others were practicing their pactio abilities with the new chakra conversion ability taught to them by Nagi and Minato, "Come on blondie keep up" Asuna said dodging a rasengan. "Not bad; okay you two take a break" Nagi said.

As the group started their break, Akamaru came along with the kunai in his mouth and gave it to Ako, Konoka and Sakura. "What is this, boy?" Sakura asked. "I think it's covered in a poison" Ako said examining it "I don't the type if it is" Sakura said looking at it "I do, it's old; real old." Nagi said using diagnostic magic. "Who know this mixture of poison?" Konoka asked as Akamaru tugged on her dress. "Who cares we need to follow Akamaru" Naruto said knowing what was going on.

"THERE!" Sakura said summoning her medical gauntlet artefact, "Kiba, oh man we need him healed so we can find out who did this" Asuna said "No, get him to the hospital, I'll find out who did this to him" Naruto said pulling out Arai-kaze. "Are you sure?" Setsuna asked receiving a nod for an answer. When the girls left with Kiba, Naruto looked at a shadowy corner. "Kabuto, I see you've got rid of that snake DNA in your body" Naruto said "Oh yes, Queen Eva certainly did a good job of that, however it was painful" Kabuto said drawing his kunai "I take it that is the kunai you used to poison my friend?" Naruto said eyeing the poisoned steel weapon in his enemy's hand. "Yes it is" Kabuto smirked before throwing it at him. "You seem to forget, my healing skill immunes me from powerful poisons and deadly wounds" Naruto laughed grabbing the kunai a millimetre away from his sleeve "WHAT NO!" Kabuto shouted before two Sound grunts appeared "ADATE EXCALIBUR!" Naruto said summoning his legendary blade. "Lord Kabuto fall back!" one of the grunts said before having a wound given to him. "Alright, I already have enough data" "Data?" the jinchuuriki knight asked "Of course" Kabuto said disappearing in a cloud of black smoke.

"So, they are after something here, but what? Could we be another attack, again why are we always being attacked?" Naruto asked, "Who cares I have to get this kunai to Sakura" he said wrapping out of the area. "That didn't quite go to plan, but all they have is nothing" Kabuto smirked to his guardsman before leaving the area.

"SAKURA! I got a sample of the poison" Naruto said giving the weapon to Sakura who did a chakra scan on it. "No, we don't; this kunai is covered in plain water, Naruto where did you get this?" Sakura asked. "Kabuto himself, he must have given us a dummy one so we couldn't heal Kiba" Naruto said before going into his sage form. "Naruto, what are you doing?" Sakura asked as her friend moved into Kiba's hospital room and closed the door

"Sage art: Mystical Sage Palm Jutsu!" Naruto shouted before drawing the poison out into a black orb of liquid hovering in mid air "Now for a container" "Got it" Ako said appearing holding the container so the poison fell into it "Get it analysed!" Naruto said before healing Kiba. "Naruto?" Hinata cried out as Naruto finished the jutsu "Are you okay?" Shino asked "Yeah, just a major drawback, it uses a lot of my sage chakra" NAruto groaned as Kiba also groan waking up "Hey" Kiba whispered "Are you okay?" Shino asked "Yeah, just a bit stiff" Kiba said sitting up, seeing Naruto on the floor. "Hey Naruto; are you alright there man?" he asked.

"So that was the Sage mystical palm jutsu, when did you learn healing jutsu?" Kiba asked as he lay in bed "A while ago, it helped me heal Nodoka from a bad magic burn by drained my reserves so I ended up in a bed." Naruto said as he started to recover from his jutsu "Anyway that poison was not a normal ninja one" Naruto continued. "He said it was from an ancient flower or something" Kiba said getting out of bed only for Sakura to push him back into it "NO getting up the poison may be in your system still, luckily Naruto knew what to do, but what should we do about you guys, I mean out of the Konoha 12 You guys, Ino, Sasuke and Neji don't have one." Sakura said using her artefact to heal the remaining traces out of Kiba's system.

The next day Kiba tried to sneak out of the hospital when he came upon Naruto waiting for him. "Sneaking out Kiba?" Naruto asked looking up at his friend. "Don't try and stop me, Naruto" Kibsa growled. "I'm not" Naruto said looking up "You were fooled by Kabuto and injured by him, so you want payback and I'm going to help you get it" Naruto said "Hopefully I'll obtain an artefact" Kiba said as he and Naruto raced to find Kabuto. "Where to first?" Kiba asked "I have an idea" Naruto said.

"The plan worked perfectly" Kabuto said chuckling. "Did it Kabuto or are you just lying to yourself" Naruto said appearing with Kiba at his side. "Naruto Uzumaki and a still alive Kiba Inuzuka" Kabuto said shocked by Kiba being alive. "You forgot I was a sage Kabuto" Naruto said before yelling out: "ADATE EXCALIBUR!" Naruto said "You're going down you snake loving bastard" Kiba said unsteathing his claws "Try it Dog breath" Kabuto said summoning a snake "oh and Naruto, you're not the only sage" Kabuto said transforming into a snake mutant "A snake sage?" Kiba asked "Great" Naruto said as the Dragon like sage snarled.

Suddenly a light shone behind Naruto and Kiba, "Time to power up Kiba" Naruto smirked. "What?" he asked before seeing the circle, "Oh" Kiba said entering the Pactio circle "I don't think so" Kabuto said before being blocked by Naruto. "NOW!" Naruto shouted. "Pactio" the voice saidas the light shone brightly before revealing Kiba now with wolf pelt cape, and a clawed gauntlet on his right hand "alright now it's time to fight!" Kiba growled as the claws on his gauntlet extended with energy.

"Damn how did I not stop him in time?" Kabuto asked as he dodged Kiba's attack before narrowly missing Naruto's blade "That was close" Naruto said "No kidding" Kiba said "Time to take it up a notch, Akamaru!" Kiba shouted as his canine partner entered the fray "You got it!" Naruto said as Excalibur casted a green glow. "I; Naruto Guardian Knight of the wind hereby brings announce the end of you injustices!" NArfuto said as Excalibur blade disappeared. "Justice technique: Forest blade!" Naruto said as a dozen blades of wood spiked out of the tree Kabuto was on "NOW!" Naruto shouted "Right; Hyper Fang of Fang!" Kiba shouted before a powered up version of one of his signature attacks. "Not this time" Kabuto said phasing out just as Kiba's attack was about to hit him.

"He's gone great, anyway I Abeat" Kiba said returning to normal. "I agree, abeat Excalibur" Naruto said returning Excalibur to it normal hiding place. "Now we better get you back to the hospital otherwise I'm going to be in big trouble" Naruto said


End file.
